


La passione di Ares

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amazzone innamorata [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble perfetta (ossia 100 parole esatte) per la coppia: Ares/Xena.





	La passione di Ares

La passione di Ares  
  


Xena avvertì la presenza della divinità apparirgli alle spalle, con la mano sfiorò il cerchio rotante e afferrò il manico della spada.

Ares le si mise alle spalle e le accarezzò il mento, sfiorando la pelle di lei con le nocche. Si piegò in avanti, con il naso le scostò i capelli mori e inspirò l’odore di lei.

“Sai di guerra e sai di furia” sussurrò con voce rauca. Le sue pupille si erano dilatate. Le sfiorò il collo con le labbra, le schiuse.

Xena avvertì l’alito caldo di lui.

Ares le leccò la spalla, inumidendogliela con la propria saliva.

 

[100].

 


End file.
